Chapter II: Impending Doom
This chapter of the main quest line things start to go south, and you unlock / explore all the desert zones. The proof *Head to Walker River *Talk to Chloe and then Jared. *Follow the south west path to a bridge; cross it. *Kill 5 infecteds. *Head west to a building. Chloe will appear; talk with her. Screen with go black; after talk with Chloe again. Then help with the generator. *Screen will go black again. Talk with Chloe again. *Fend off the Infecteds! 18 and then 14. Chloe will help (and manage to get blown up by every unstable infected in the process; ignore her). *Talk with Jared back in the building. Reward: 3300, Pipe *Head back across the bridge near the beginning, and then head south until you hit a road. Follow it south west. Once you see a red car with white stripes, go to the east building. Use the fuel pumps. Darn, out of gas! *Continue following the road south west; at the pileup head north to the bridge and the follow it north west until you find the gas station on the north side of the road. Use the fuel pump. *Head east until you hit the river, then follow it northward until you reach the 2nd bridge (same one from the beginning), and then once again head west to the building and talk to Jared. Reward: 2500, Screwdriver *Head east and halfway towards the bridge go south / south west. At the fence, circle around to the south west side of the building and enter the compound. Head to the east building, and examine the machine in the back (you can ignore Jenny Holden if she is there, she's part of a side quest). Examine the machine in the room to the north. Head back to south machine. *Talk with Jared outside the building. You will unlock a new area, Arizona Jurassic Museum. Reward: 5000, Combat knife *Head back to the bike just to the south (still inside the fenced area) to leave map. The storm *Go to Arizona Jurassic Museum. Talk to Jared near spawn. *Head east towards the cactus; inspect the sticks. *Continue east following the arrow. Inspect the arm. Follow it and the following blood smears south. Inspect the sticks in the highlighted area. Go south east and then north east. Inspect the blood on the corner of the building. Continue north east until you see Jared. Talk with Jared. *Continue north east until you see Chloe; inspect the vent to talk with her. Talk with Jared. Reward: 2500, Fireman axe *Head north west around the canyon, and then south west to the south side of the museum; enter it. *Head to the south east side of the building and go up the stairs. Go up the next flight of stairs as well. *Head north. Talk with Jay after he's knocked back. *Fight the infected! Dodge his blows to avoid being stunned. *Afterwards talk with Jay, and then talk with him again. Cry. Go back down 1 floor; talk with Chloe. Reward: 2500, Pickaxe *Continue down to ground floor. Head west / north west up the hill and back to the bike. Ignore the NPCs. *Inspect the bike and enjoy the cut scene. Reward: 5000, Wine bottle *You will be back in Lakeview. Talk to Wallace and then Karen. Go through the open door to the lake. Talk with Chloe, then Jared, and then Chloe again. You will unlock a new zone, Highway 99, South Fallon 6B exit. While it can be ignored, Chloe and Madam Jade will have some dialog next to the bike, and you can also talk with various NPCs around the main office for some new dialog. A jail's safe walls *Go to Highway 99. *Go east and follow the path northward. As soon as possible follow the path north west until you reach a building and enter one of the doors on the north east corner. *Enter the west room and approach the vending machine, and then talk to Bob Wax. *Go back to the east room and exit out the east door back towards the direction you came from. Head east and follow the path north and then east until you find the main road (pilled up with cars). Head north until you find a restaurant; go to the south west corner on the outside. *Walk around the building on the west side, and then head east past the building (ignore the prison to the north), and keep heading east past both the main roads. You will find a campsite; talk to Berkley Benett. You will obtain a List of refugees' belongings. Reward: 2500, Infected meat, Small water bottle *Head north around the hill and kill 5 infected in the highlighted area. *Go north and then head west across both roads until you enter the prison. Kill 7 infecteds inside. *You now must find the refugee's remains and some lost items. ** Lost letter / Lost wallet / Lost pendant - Kill infects in the prison to obtain the 3 lost items (much easier then finding them). **The refugee's remains are a bit trickier. You must first make your way to the front (south side) of the prison, and then enter the cells along the west side. The quickest way is (from where you entered in) to go north through the basketball court until you see a dark area with sandbags around it, head west, entered the door into a hallway to the south until you exit out the front (south) of the building, and then head west and then north into some cells; the remains are against the wall on the north west most cells in the room. You can also loop back around and enter the prison from the south opening in the fence, but this takes longer and isn't much safer. *Head back to the refugee camp; instead of going back through the prison, go south and exit out the south fence. From here you're back near the diner, and can head east to find the camp again. Reward: 5000, Dumbbell, Plastic flask *You can now drop the "List of refugees' belongings". *Head west again until you reach the diner. Work your way around to the south west corner (on the outside) again; inspect the dumpster. *Go back inside the diner and interact with the jukebox, and then kill 7 infected. Go back to the dumpster. Talk with Bob after he leaves the dumpster. Reward: Steak *Head back to the refugee camp and talk to Berkley. Reward: 1650 *Head back to the prison's east entrance; inspect the hole in the wall. *You now must inspect the infirmary, security center, and gates: **First head north through the basketball court again; keep going north / north east until you can enter the building to the west; work your way to the south most room. **Head back to the courtyard and then head west and the south down the small hallway towards the south entrance; along the way enter the room with multiple monitors and inspect the first table. **Continue down the hallway until you exit out the building. Go south west and inspect the large closed gates. *Head east and inspect the hole in the fence; right after kill 25 infected in the area. *Go back to lakeview; the arrow will tell you you have to go back to the reguee camp/spawn and take the bike there, but the bike to the north west of the diner also works (which is west of the hole in the fence). *Talk with Mei Lee (in the building to the north east). Reward: 5000 *Talk with Murphy in the main building. Then talk with Rob McCoy (right next to her). *Head to Santa Rosa. *Kill 100 infecteds *Go towards the mansion (where you met Jay); at the railroad tracks inspect the east most train car. Continue on to the mansion. *At the mansion, inspect the crates marked "danger" in red letters, and pick up 3 weapon crates. Note: one of the crates is in the safe room / bunker. *Return to Lakeview and talk to Roy. Reward: 5000, Magnum *Talk to Murphy again. You will unlock a new zone, Blue Mesa. Safer underground *Go to Blue Mesa. *Head east, enter the gates, and follow the cliff east and then north. *Go east through the fence until you find a giant locked vault. Inspect the camera. *Enter the building to your east and approach the green radio. Return to the camera. *Interact with the vault's doors. *Talk with the lady with gun. *Go north and talk with Jason Kleng Reward: 2500, Electrical Nightstick, Dart gun *Head all the way to the east and interact with the elevator's console. *Enter the northern room and interact with the lift. *Go east past all the solar panels, and then follow the path south and then west and enter the building. *Kill 6 infecteds. *Enter the west room and work your way to the southern most room. Click the giant fan to descend. *Go all the way east and then south, take the east door, and go south until you reach an elevator. *As soon as you exit the elevator, head north east. As soon as you can head west through the room, across the hallways, and through another room, inspecting the corpse in the ruined hallway. *Head back to the elevator. *After you exit the elevator go west and follow the hallways to the end, entering the northern room. Inspect the fancy looking computer station. *Go east until you reach the hallway, then follow it north / west back to the fan and ascend. *Head all the way back east and take the lift down again, head south back to the elevator and then report back to Kleng. Reward: 5000, Liquid Nitrogen handgun *Return to Lakeview and talk with Murphy (she'll be next to the bike). *Enter Wallace's office. Talk with Murphy. Reward: 5000, Katana -story end- as of V0.54, you will get a screen telling you the story is "to be continued". However there are a few missions left. *Talk with Rob. *Go to Walker River and kill 100 infected. *To find the oil derrick head along the west side of the river until you see a red truck dumping toxic waste (east of the motel). The derrick will be directly north. Inspect it. *Head west up the hill, and then down the hill to the south west. Inspect the derrick. *Head to the west gas station (west of current location). Inspect the derrick to the west of it. *Return to Rob in Lakeview. *Fetch water and whiskey (quality does not matter): ** Whiskey - go to the mall and enter the north parking lot; enter the bar to the north west. There are 3 whiskey's (expired) along the north corner on the shelves / counter. See item page for other locations. ** Drinking water bottles - Since you specifically need Drinking water bottles, the easy way to do this may just be to craft them / open your water tank and click the drinkable water icon when you have 5 or more (as of V0.54 this will give you a drinking water bottle in exchange for 5 water). See the item page for various locations. *Return to Rob in Lakeview. *Go to your camp and craft a Katana (you should have the recipe already from a previous quest reward or from earning it on your own). If you need help finding the materials, check the resources page. *Return to Rob in Lakeview. Reward: 5000, Drinking water bottle, Chicken sandwich New kinds of ally *Talk with Mei in Lakeview, and then go to Sacramento. *Inspect the paw prints: *#North east from the spawn *#Continue following the road north east until the road turns *#To the east next to a house. *#At the east corner of the house *Go south and talk to Sylvie Dawson. *Remove the items in the right order (dog will stop you if wrong): Crate, oil drum (click top corner), log. *Kill 13 infecteds in the area near Sylvie. Talk with her again after they are killed. *Go west and inspect fire hydrant to get a Fresh water filled Canteen *Follow the dog west to a house. (If dog won't move, walk off screen to the right and walk back; or go by your own to the house. It's the one with the gym equipment) *Inspect the cupboard to get an Energy bar *Return to Sylvie. *Escort her to her house (if her / the dog won't move, just go to the locations) **Go west to the road, and then follow it south until you see a car in the middle of the road. Kill 15 infecteds in the surrounding area. **Go south until you see the bridge and cross it. Kill 24 infecteds in the nearby area. **Go inside the first house to the east of the bridge and talk to Sylvie. *Return to Lakeview and talk to Mei. *Visit Sylvie in Sacramento, in the house you brought her to before. *Head to Bodega Bay. From spawn head east until you hit the road, then travel north and enter the first house to your left. Search the cabinet in the red floored room to retrieve a Blanket. *Return to Sylvie in Sacramento. *Head south to the library. Go into the east room and search the short shelf in the north corner. *Talk to Lynn Durand in Lakeview. *Go to Santa Rosa. Head to the hospital in the north area of the map. Go to the east room and search the 2nd cabinet from the east corner. *Head to Sunset Mall. Head to the west most corner of the mall. In the store head into the south room and search the cabinets. *Return to Sylvie's house in Sacramento. *Search dog's trail: **Inspect them in the doorway. **Go east and inspect the ones past the sandbags. **Continue following the road east until you hit a wall, then head north and inspect the ones near the bus. **Go east and inspect the tracks at the park entrance. **Follow the river south (on the park side) and inspect the tracks near the bike. *Head to Santa Rosa. Interact with dog. Follow it to the house to the east of the hospital. Interact with dog at the end. *Talk to Sylvie in the bedroom. *Inspect the bookcase/radio. Obtain two batteries (see page for locations, you can leave the map if needed). Inspect the radio again. *Kill 67 infecteds to defend Sylvie. *Turn off radio *Go north east past pool and inspect shovel. *Return to Lakeview (use the bike just north of you, ignore the quest directions if they tell you to go back to spawn). *Talk with Mei Lee twice. Note: At this point you can start gaining renown with the dog, which will be required to acquire it (see here). *Go to 18th, Lakeview Lane and talk to Kelly Marsh near the bike. *Go to Downtown Santa Rosa. *Go to the house where Sylvie Dawson died (house to the right of the hospital (near the graveyard)). *Search the bedroom (cabinet, dog bed, box). *Go southeast to the railroad track and about halfway down, then inspect the torn up panda plush on the ground. *Go to Sunset Mall. *Inspect the panda plush on the golf course north of the unlit campfire (near the golf's bike). *Go to Walker River (take the bike south of the panda plush, no reason to go to spawn). *Inspect the panda plush near the south most bridge near the river (east side). *Go to 18th, Lakeview Lane again and talk to Kelly. *Go to Arizona Jurassic Museum. *Inspect the paw prints to the northeast of the spawn bike. *Go the the red fast food building at the east corner of the map and inspect the door to the back room. *Find a crowbar and inspect the door again. *Inspect the dog, and then fetch a Drinking water bottle (it may be quicker to grab one from another map; see item page for locations), and then fill the dog's bowl. *Follow the dog and kill nearby infecteds when it stops (ignore dog's health, it can't die). Do NOT leave the small area or the kill counter resets! Stops: **North east of building Chloe was trapped in (27 zombie, picnic tables in front of the restaurant where the bowl was filled with water). **South of the building Chloe was trapped in (35 zombies, keep going further from the picnic tables, there is a dirt pile). **West of the fast food restaurant dog was in (53 zombies, the metal gate just west of the fastfood restaurant where you filled the bowl). **Near the dinosaur statue in front of the museum (53 zombies). *Interact with dog, then follow it to the spawn and take the bike to 18th, Lakeview Lane. *Talk to Mei Lee. Note: If you haven't already, from here on out you must gain renown with the dog, which will be required to acquire it (see here). Gallery Chapter 2-1.jpg Chapter 2-2.jpg Chapter 2-3.jpg Chapter 2-4.jpg Chapter 2-5.jpg Chapter 2-6.jpg Category:Quest